


FeedJin

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, M/M, Multi, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bts weight gain, chubby jin, feedee Seokjin, idolverse, kpop weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: Bangtan ruin Seokjin's metabolism.





	FeedJin

Jin moaned around his fork. The chicken was amazing. Jungkook held onto the camera with shaky hands.   
"Wow, this is crazy good. Kookie, do you want some?" Jungkook shook his head. Jin shrugged and kept on eating.   
"Read some of the comments, please?" Jin motioned towards Jungkook, and he nodded, refraining from speaking as he didn't want to be part of the stream. So much for that. He read,  
"Jin oppa!" He said in a mock high pitched voice, "you're looking so handsome! How is the new album going?" Jin didn't pause from eating, smiling with his cheeks resembling that of a chipmunk's, and gave a finger heart.   
"Jinnie, hello from the Philippines!" Jin waved enthusiastically.   
"Wahh, Jin, you need to stop eating so much! You'll ruin your metabolism!" Jungkook scoffed, and Jin held his heart in his hands, mock offended. He swallowed.   
"It's no problem for me, so what if I get chubby? Wouldn't ARMYs love to see my squishy face?" Jin gave a kiss to the camera. The comments flooded with ARMYs defending Jin, and saying how they need to eat more anyhow. The stream soon ended, as Seokjin went through his food and said his goodbyes. What the ARMY had said, and Seokjin's response stuck in Jungkook's head. He looked down at Seokjin's slightly bloated, flat stomach. He wondered how it might look bigger. Seokjin seemed okay with that. He wondered how he might look when his metabolism was really ruined. He gulped at that, new feelings rushed into Jungkook. He would have to consult his hyungs about this. He hurriedly escaped to his room, to sort out his thoughts.   
A few hours later, somewhere around 1 am, Jungkook was still awake. This had to stop. His mind ran wild, wondering how great Seokjin would look chubby. He covered his face with his pillow, and screamed. He must have fallen asleep sooner or later, because he awoke with passion in his chest. He knew what he had to do. He was going to find out what Seokjin would look like with more weight on him, if it was the last thing he did. What Jungkook would have never expected, however, is that each of his band mates were having a crisis similar to his own.   
Yoongi watched Seokjin get dressed from his side of the room. His tummy was very muscular and flat, leaving the rapper pouting. Seokjin chuckled, noticing Yoongi, and patted his head. This would not do.   
Taehyung browsed twitter, seeing ARMY's recaps of the most recent EatJin. He read what Seokjin said about being okay with gaining weight, and ARMYs asking them to eat well.   
Jimin looked at photos of Seokjin's bare stomach online, his V line apparent when his shirt rode up during choreography. He knew how much Jin hated dieting for those muscles. Jimin frowned.   
Hoseok sat with Seokjin on his lap, fiddling with his hands. Hoseok huffed.   
"What is it?" Seokjin squeezed Hoseok's hand.   
"You're way too light. What kind of diet are you on?" Seokjin chuckled incredulously.   
"Really? I'm heavier than you, I bet. I'm not on any diet." That wasn't enough for Hoseok.   
Namjoon sat beside Seokjin as he ate. Namjoon, flustered, watched him eat through his fingers, his face covered. Seokjin didn't seem to mind.   
"Oh, my god this is so good. I wish I could eat like this all the time." Seokjin thought aloud. Namjoon came to a consensus. Of course he could. And Namjoon would make sure of that.   
It began with Jungkook using his Maknae charm.   
"Hyung! Let's go out and eat!" Seokjin would never say no.   
"Hyung, how about we order pizza?" Seokjin loved pizza.   
"Hyung, there's a new burger joint in town! Check it out with me!" He didn't want Jungkook to be lonely.   
"Hyung, I'm full. Have the rest of this?" He didn't want food to go to waste.   
"Hyung, you should treat yourself!" He had been eating pretty healthy stuff lately.   
And dozens more. This couldn't be any easier for him. Jin's love for food, as well as his band mates, made all of it a breeze, Jungkook having to do barely any of the work.   
"Seokjin, you've barely touched your food. Is something the matter?" Namjoon sat across from Jin as they both ate.   
"Oh, no. I thought I had eaten more. Oh well." Seokjin continued eating. Seokjin had actually eaten more, about three other plates of chicken and rice, but Namjoon kept piling it on for him. Seokjin finished off the remaining amounts of chicken, only some rice being left over and stored as Seokjin was incredibly full. Namjoon gave him a content smile, offering to carry him to his room. Seokjin was soon napping on his bed.  
Jimin would always join in, cuddling him and rubbing his tummy after he knew Seokjin had eaten, to help him digest all of the food. This made him hungry sooner.   
"Wake up, sleepy Jinnie! We're watching a movie in the living room. I got you a milkshake!" Hoseok said in a cheery tone, handing over the drink to Seokjin as he arose from the bed. Seokjin thanked him, his throat parched, and he chugged the drink. It was a very high calorie chocolate drink. Seokjin made a sound of approval.   
"Wow, it's so good! Where'd you get it?" Seokjin continued sipping, Hoseok promising him he would get more just for him.   
Yoongi was more subtle. Seokjin plopped onto his bed, browsing his social media.   
There were packets of an arrangement of cookies. Had that always been there? Seokjin shrugged, and began snacking. Whenever he watched a movie or drama, there would always be popcorn ready for him. Whenever he opened up a cupboard, sweets and candies were always available. Whenever he opened the fridge, food containers, untouched, were labeled leftovers. Seokjin gladly enjoyed every surprise.   
"Hyung, you should try this new recipe I found. I bet everyone would love it!" Taehyung was very skilled in the art of finesse. Always getting things done indirectly. Seokjin would make said recipe, "taste" it, and end up finishing it all himself. He just wanted to make sure it was good, that's all.   
In all, Seokjin's calorie intake was increased dramatically. And it showed. His long, thin legs were now softer, more delicate. The muscle had softened considerably. His sharp jawline was replaced by squishy chipmunk cheeks, and a very subtle double chin, only visible when he looked down. His ass was no longer rock hard, now plush and comfortable. The perfect groping target. His stomach had lost all definition, no abs to be seen. It was replaced with a very soft, very chubby tummy. His pecs had gotten squishier, but not much larger. He began to form love handles, showing when he bent over. His plump lips became exaggerated by his soft exterior, his sharp angles formerly making him look intimidating at times, and sensual, now made him look innocent, adorable, and just as handsome, if not more.  
The front door unlocked, both Namjoon and Jungkook lounging on the couch. It opened to reveal Yoongi holding bags of snacks, store bought baked goods, and other foods. He jumped as He noticed his band mates in the room.   
"Oh! Uh, hey you guys. What's up? Nothing much, right? I'll be leaving now-" he was interrupted by Hoseok walking from the kitchen into the living room, chocolate drinks in hand. His eyes widened, and turned around to leave.   
"Hold it! What are you holding?" Namjoon stopped him. Hoseok turned around with an incriminating drink in hand. Namjoon read the bottle. It was a brand for underweight people. Hoseok never drank that stuff.   
"It's uh, for Jin." Hoseok sounded very guilty, Yoongi's eyes widening from where he stood, understanding.   
"Do you guys know where Jin is?" Taehyung joins in with a printed out recipe form the internet, a delicious looking photo of a cake on the bottom of the paper. Jungkook sat beside him, awfully quiet, fiddling his hands in his lap. Namjoon watched them all incredulously.   
"Come on! You guys too?" Jimin seemed to have been listening in from the hallway, as he slid into the Living room. Namjoon was having an existential crisis on the couch, his head hung in his hands. Jungkook piped up.  
"You've got to be kidding me, I've been hiding it for no reason? You're all as guilty as me!" Everyone seemed to understand it, without it being said out in the open. Yoongi flushed from where he stood.   
"Yeah, but he looks so cute now..." Yoongi held the bags of food in his hands. Namjoon exhaled, stressed.   
"Yoongi has a point. What do you guys say? About continuing this, I mean." A series of sounds of approval came from the boys. Taehyung chuckled.   
"I wonder how ARMY will react when he goes live next!" Taehyung said, and Jungkook choked from his seat. Hoseok gave a gleeful noise, obviously excited about the whole ordeal.   
About a week later after this meeting, Seokjin was a total of forty pounds heavier from where he began. His tummy had filled out and softened some more, and he definitely had a visible double chin. His thighs pooled where he sat. All of bangtan sat in his room, a camera placed securely in front of Jin as he ate, the rest of them entertaining themselves in the back. Hoseok walked up and pressed the stream option on V Live for Seokjin. ARMYs began to flood in.   
"Hey, ARMY! It's been a while, hasn't it? Time for another EatJin!" Seokjin blew a kiss to the camera. The chat was awfully quiet for ARMY. Seokjin raised an eyebrow, confused. Then, finally, came the comments. Seokjin was already eating, so Hoseok read them out for him.   
"Oppa! You're looking so healthy! Please stay chubby~'"Hoseok looked over to see Jin giggle, somewhat flustered. 'Seokjinnie, you've really gotten heavier. Be sure to lose some before you get fat!'" Hoseok pouted.   
"TaeBaby95, that's rude. Our Jinnie looks especially handsome whatever weight he is." Hoseok huffed, obviously angry at the ARMY. A variety of comments acknowledged this, showing their surprise, most defending Jin themselves. Seokjin sat, as his eating stopped, looking down.   
"Just, turn it off. Please, I think I'm done here." Seokjin said this with a sad look in his eyes, a smile on his face. The stream ended. It was odd for Seokjin to be anything but confident.   
"I was hoping ARMY would be happy once I gained. I guess not, huh?" The boys now all had their eyes on Seokjin. Yoongi slid down from his bed, holding his hand.   
"That was probably a solo Stan, hyung! You don't need to worry about them. You look so handsome, it's a shame some people can't see that." Jimin reassured him and hugged him from behind.   
"I know. It doesn't change that some ARMYs, if even a few, hurts, you know? Worldwide handsome or not, nobody likes to get called fat." Namjoon paled, Taehyung gulped.   
"I wouldn't mind keeping the weight, or even gaining more, it actually quite nice. Comfortable. Do you guys.... mind it?" Seokjin got quote as he said the last part.   
"No! Of course not, no. We love it. We love you." Hoseok hugged him from the side.   
"This is kind of our fault anyways. Sorry, hyung." Jungkook joined in on the hug. Jimin reached from the back of Seokjin, and jiggled his tummy.   
"I guess you really did ruin your metabolism, huh?" The boys laughed.


End file.
